A number of anchors have been devised for anchoring articles in wallboard, such as dry wall, for example. These prior art anchors include toggle bolts and self-expanding anchors. The primary problem with such anchors is that they all require a predrilled hole.
It is a primary object of this invention, therefore, to provide an anchor suitable for use in wallboard which can create its own entry hole.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an anchor that is simple in design, easy to manufacture, and easily installed.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by a fastener assembly comprised of a self-penetrating anchor member having generally the shape of an arrowhead. The anchor has a plate-like structure with a pair of semi-cylindrical segments formed along its axis on opposite sides of the plane of the plate-like structure. These semi-cylindrical segments form a longitudinal recess which receives a portion of the fastener. With the axis of the anchor and fastener in alignment, the assembly can be pushed or hammered into the wallboard. Once the anchor member has cleared the wallboard, means provided on the anchor cause it to rotate to a position across the fastener axis, the fastener being threadingly engaged by an aperture extending through the plate between the semi-cylindrical segments. The fastener can now be drawn down to secure a mounting bracket, or the like, to the wallboard.
The means for causing rotation may constitute a pair of camming ears which engage the backside of the wallboard or, in alternative embodiments, one or more spring fingers formed as part of one of both of the semi-cylindrical segments which finger(s) push against the shank of the fastener. The anchor member may include means to embed into the wallboard so that the fastener can be removed and replaced.
These and other advantages, objects and features of the present invention will be better understood by referring to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.